


Handling Rejection 6/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 6/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Sleeping it off is in order.

"Here, Steve. Boots off."

Steve isn't sure what's so important about taking his boots off, but he sits down where indicated and fumbles with the laces for a few moments before giving up. "Can't do it," he announces, looking up at Chin, who's watching Steve like an indulgent parent.

Chin shakes his head and kneels down in front of him, patiently unlacing the boots and removing them, one after the other.

"Wish it was you," Steve mutters, falling back onto the bed.

"No you don't, brah," Chin says quietly, "Sleep it off. And tomorrow, _talk_ to him."

Steve passes out.

~


End file.
